


The Witching Hour

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [52]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, clint singing at 4AM, meet cute, poor laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura just wanted to sleep.</p>
<p>The guy singing outside her window had other ideas</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Witching Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: “okay buddy you’ve been serenading the wrong window for about five minutes now, time to let you know my neighbor is out of town” au with Clint/Laura please?

It was 4 AM. It was 4 AM on a school night and some poor schmuck had been singing outside her window for 5 minutes.

It would have been sort of cute if he had been singing for Laura. But no, no the idiot was trying to serenade her annoying neighbor Sandra who wasn’t even in town.

“All I want to do is get some sleep before my exam tomorrow. Is that too much to ask?” Laura mumbled to herself as she tried to roll (she fell) out of bed to head over to her window.

Pushing the window pane up, Laura stuck her head out the window and looked down to the ground three floors below her.

“Oi! Not that I don’t the 4AM serenade buckoo, but _some_ of us have school in the morning!”

The man who had been singing looked up at her (and Laura had to admit Sandra was a lucky bitch because the guy was really hot), “Sorry! I’m guessing you don’t room with Sandra?”

Laura shook her head, “Next window over buddy. Though it won’t do you any good-”

The man’s head tipped to the side (reminding Laura of that golden retriever she always sees in the park who was missing an eye), “Why’s that?”

Laura winced, “She went away for the weekend.... With her boyfriend”

The man deflated, “....Oh.... Terribly sorry to keep you awake. I’ll uh.... just go”

Laura watched as the man turned around and began to walk dejectedly away. Sighing to herself, Laura told herself that sleep was for the weak .

“Hey wait!”

Turning back around, the man looked at her.

“Do you want to come up? You look like you could use some coffee....”

The man smiled, “Yeah. Coffee sounds great”

Laura smiled, “Room 304. Come on up”

The man grinned and jogged towards the entrance of the apartment complex she lived in. Three minutes later she got a knock on her door.

Walking towards it, Laura threw the door open and stepped aside to allow the guy into her room.

He stepped in cautiously and smiled down at her (up close he was even hotter, _how is that even possible?)_ “Uh... thanks. I wasn’t really looking forward to walking back to the motel...”

Laura smiled, “No problem. Just sit down anywhere while I make the coffee”

The man smiled and sat down on her bed “This is a nice place”

Laura shrugged, “It’s small. But it was close to the university and in my price range so, eh”

The man hummed, “It’s bigger than any place I ever lived in. Nicer too...”

Laura looked around her tiny apartment and wasn’t sure she wanted to think about the places the man lived in if _this_ was big.

“Right.... Well uhm... here’s the coffee”

Handing him a mug, Laura cupped her own between her hands and sat down at her desk chair.

The man nodded and took a sip, “Wow. This is really good.”

Laura smiled, “My one weakness is coffee. I never go for the cheap stuff if I can’t help it”

The man smiled, “I feel exactly the same way. Clint Barton, by the way”

Laura frowned, “Pardon?”

The man smiled, “My name. Clint Barton. Since we’re sitting in your room drinking coffee I thought I should at least introduce myself”

Laura smiled, “Nice to meet you Clint. I’m Laura Gaines”

Clint grinned, “That’s a really nice name Laura“

 

*******

Laura was woken up at 4AM once again to the sound of singing.

_“Laura is the face in the misty light_  
_Footsteps that you hear down the hall_  
 _The laugh that floats on a summer night_  
 _That you can never quite recall_  
  
_And you see Laura on a train that is passing through_  
 _Those eyes how familiar they seem_  
 _She gave your very first kiss to you_  
 _That was Laura but she's only a dream_  
  
_She gave your very first kiss to you_  
 _That was Laura but she's only a dream”_

Walking to the window, Laura opened it and looked down. “Clint Francis Barton, what do you think you’re doing?”

Clint smiled up at her, “Being romantic!”

Laura just rolled her eyes, “Get back up here before you wake up the kids and the rest of the Avengers!”

Clint pouted, “You’re no fun”

Laura chuckled, “And yet you married me anyway. Now come up here and give your pregnant wife a back rub”

Clint winked, “You got it boss”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The song Clint sings is "Laura" by Frank Sinatra
> 
> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
